


Fórmula 110

by Qwerty_the_queen



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Corazones rotos, F/M, Nuevos inicios, Perdida de memoria
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty_the_queen/pseuds/Qwerty_the_queen
Summary: Los tragos de alcohol eran para los valientes, la formula 110, para los cobardes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me pidieron seguimiento en la otra plataforma, pero estoy ahora con tantas ideas en la cabeza que espero terminarlo o hacer algo más ¿?  
> Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos ellos son obra de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo aporto otro desarrollo de la historia, por allá, en mis delirios.

* * *

Es la fórmula 110.

 

La misma que una vez usaron con Akane. La misma que, Ranma usará.

 

Cuando Ryoga cumplió el cometido de enamorar a Akane, sus ganas al combate abandonaron su cuerpo, el espíritu derrumbó más de una vez y rindió ante la escena. Ryoga al fin besaba a Akane, con ese ferviente deseo del amante.

 

Y él, Ranma tuvo que aceptar la derrota, saber que la muchacha con quién estaba comprometido pronto rompería el compromiso.

 

En sus labios se estancó un "Te quiero", en su mirada se quedó el dolor y las manos buscaron el soporte.

 

— Shampoo. — La aludida asintió y movió las manos a una velocidad escalofriante.

 

Sería el cobarde más grande de la historia pero no pensaba ver a la mujer de sus sueños sonreír con alguien más, era mejor la ignorancia.


	2. ¿Quién eres?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los errores se crean, no son coincidencia.

_C_ _apítulo II:_ **_¿Quién eres?_ **

 

**_“Tal vez, mi único error... fue conocerte.”_ **

**_(Anónimo)_ **

 

**_.:::._ **

 

Cuando la vio de nuevo con ese bonito vestido de color azul cielo y un listón en la cabeza; Ranma sonrió, como si el pasado que los unía jamás hubiera existido.

 

— Ranma Saotome.

 

Se trataba de una maldita broma, de la broma más horrible que alguna vez le jugaron a Akane Tendō y de los malos modales que nunca supo controlar con el aprendiz Saotome cuando lo tuvo de frente.

 

Akane frunció el entrecejo y elevó la mano para soltar una cachetada en la mejillas. — Deja de estar haciendo berrinches como esos.

 

A Ranma le dolió el pecho quién sabe porqué razón, le ardieron los ojos y buscó una explicación al comportamiento de la Tendō menor después de sobarse la mejilla. Lo que nunca iba a cambiar en él era esa forma de arrugar las cejas cuando era golpeado y el tono de voz que elevaba con la protesta venidera.

 

— Ja, solo espero que no seas mi prometida. Odiaría tener a una mujer insoportable como tú.

 

Ella retrocedió un paso, desconociendo por completo la actitud y el dolor en las palabras. Tenía que ser un impostor, porque _su_ Ranma jamás lo diría tan serio ni mostraría desprecio por la rutina que mantuvieron una vez.

 

— _Idiota._

 

Se dio la media vuelta y conforme se alejó las lágrimas amontonaron en los ojos. Un camino trazó hasta su habitación, y las almohadas fueron las únicas compañeras que limpiaron y acariciaron las mejillas durante largas horas que perdió encerrada.

 

No pudo decirle a Ranma que lo de ayer había sido un error, ni montar un espectáculo para reclamar los celos que quería ver por parte de su prometido.

 

— . . . Akane, yo. . . — El infortunio sucedía instante tras instante. Ryoga se coló por la ventana y antes de que ella le diera permiso el abrazo se consensuó, lento, con ganas de aferrarse al único hombro, que aunque causante del sufrimiento, era necesario para desahogarse.

 

Akane no sabía porque ahora las palabras solían más, no entendía qué estaba tan mal por tan solo dar un beso en pro del momento. La sensación del cansancio apareció. Sabía que las relaciones con constantes peleas no funcionaban ni producían nada bueno, más aún, no podía comprender porque se refugiaba en los brazos de Ryoga si ella no lo quería, pero se sentía segura, un poco más de lo que estaba con Ranma.

 

**_.:::._ **

 

— Por cierto, Hibiki, ¿quién era esa muchacha?

 

— Akane, tu prometida. ¿Qué tienes hoy, Ranma?

 

— Es bonita, pero tiene un caracter horrible. Le diré a mi padre que no me casaré con ella.

 

Era fácil, sencillo y tronando los dedos podía desaparecer esa relación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recién termino de escribir esto, espero que lo disfruten. No crean, me he tardado meses para hacer una continuación de esto. Así que no sé cuando será la próxima actualización.


End file.
